Under My Umbrella ONE-SHOT
by bojoflo12
Summary: THIS IS NOT A LEMON! Just because it says one-shot doesn't mean that it is a lemon. Just a little bit of background for Sophie, and how she really feels about Will, though she doesn't know it yet...;0


_**Just a little one-shot between my oc Sophie and William from UNDER MY UMBRELLA. Enjoy!**_

Sophie's POV

I sighed, rubbing my forehead and fixing my glasses. Ron popped his head over the wall separating our desks. "Hey Soph, do you want to come with me n' the boys, after work?"

I nodded, "Sure, sounds great." and stretched out, popping my joints. I turned back to my work and finished the paperwork on the soul I had collected. I jumped up when I finished and strode over to Will's office. I rapped on the door, "Hey, Boss? I finished up all my work." I opened the door, to find Will fast asleep at his desk. Aww, he looked kinda cute like this...

OH WELL!

I slammed the file onto his desk and he shot up and stared at me in horror for a second, before recognizing me and pursing his lips. He lifted his nose and spoke, "I was just resting my eyes."

I snorted and smirked, "Just be glad it was me, Will, and not the HR (Hairy Rabbit)." Will scowled, "Don't call him that, he'll take away your glasses and scythe again." I humphed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever, now that you owe me-" Will interrupted me, "I don't owe you anything!" He exclaimed hotly. I smirked internally, I was the only one who could get Will worked up like this. I stepped past his desk and tapped his mouth shut.

"As I was saying, now that you owe me, you can come out with me, and Ronald and Wyatt and... Well the last person doesn't matter. You have to come, so ha." I finished. An angry squawk from out in the main room signaled that Grell heard me. Will rolled his eyes and nodded, conceding.

I skipped out and over to Ron and sang, "Guess who's coming out with us?" He looked confused and raised a brow. "Will!" I stated. Ron's eyebrows shot up, disappearing above his hairline. I giggled and ran to my room, changing out of the reaper standard uniform, black slacks and a white button down shirt, into a pair of black skinny jeans, comfy, dark brown ankle boots and a long sleeved black v-neck. I shrugged on my leather jacket, grabbed my umbrella and jogged out, meeting up with Ron and the gang. I looked around, "Hey, where's Will?" A cough came from behind me, "Right here." Will spoke dryly. He was dressed in a nice white tee and dark brown pants, the most casual I had ever seen him. I beamed up at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him with us. We got to the club and Will sighed, "Do I really have to go in?" He asked. I quirked an eyebrow, "Yes." I pushed him inside and sat him down at the bar.

Will pulled out his clipboard from somewhere, but I grab it and smack his head with it. "No Work! You have to relax!" Will grumbles but orders a drink, and soon the night flies by.

* * *

It's been about three hours and I get up to find Will. He's out on the dance floor, completely smashed and dancing crazily. I smile and grab him as he trips, "It's time to go, Will." He shakes his head weirdly, so I start to drag him. "Le me goo." He slurs. I look at him disbelieving, "No, you're drunk, Will."

He huffs, "As your" Hic "Surperior, I order..." Hiccup, "You to..." He trails off and slumps forward, passed out. I sigh and shake my head, pulling his arm onto my shoulder and lug him to my car.

We were driving along in silence, until Will jerked his head up and looked at me sadly. "Sophie," He whimpered, "I'm so sorry." I look at him curiously, "What for, Will?" He looked down and said, "When I first found you, I didn't save those kids."

My eyes softened, "Will, that wasn't your fault. You were just doing your job. I get that. Why are you still thinking about that?" A lone tear tracked down his face, "I-I...I almost killed you!" He burst out. "If you hadn't called out to me, I would've collected your soul without even thinking about it! Saving you was the best thing I've ever done!" My eyes widened and I almost stepped on the brakes. "What?" I managed to choke out, but when I looked back over, Will was fast asleep. I looked at him and was flashed back to that night.

I could only remember the blood and pain, then the demon came and started to take souls, but was chased away by all the approching reapers. The whole orphanage I was in, burned down and everyone died, but me. My skin was on fire, my eyes wide and unblinking. A form appeared through the flames, walking in front of me. I reached a burning hand out, using the last of my strength, and grabbed onto his pants, "Please..." I rasped. He turns to shake me off, but he stops and sighs, "More-over time." He takes his clippers and stabs them through my heart. All I feel is white pain. Cold, numb; then heat, fire, burning through my limbs. I feel a liquid pain in my eyes, changing them. The pain subsided and my eyes flicked open. I stood and walked through the fire, the flames harmlessly licking at my now unblemished skin. I placed a hand on the man's shoulder and spoke, "Thank you, Will."

His name is carved into my heart. He saved me, and for that, I will be eternally grateful.

* * *

I stopped the car and brought Will into his house. I laid him in his bed and pressed my lips to his forehead. Before I left, I whispered, "Thank you, Will." And so quiet, I thought I almost imagined it, Will replied, "I love you Soph." I clenched the door handle and shoved my way outside. The sky was a deep cobalt blue and dotted with bright specks. I turned my face up to it and a single tear went down my face.

"You don't know how much I wish that were true, Will."

* * *

OK! So that was a little bit of Willy-ness for you guys! Sorry that it's sad toward the end, I thought it up and just had to get it down.

Tell me what you think, comments are always welcome, but please, don't be the one stinky-butt that leaves a nasty comment just so you can feel better about yourself! Until next time!

Au Revoir!


End file.
